


Portals

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [14]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Interplanetary Travel, Kidnapping, Oops, Series, Space Flight, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about portaling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portals

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about portaling: _a form of transportation that takes advantage of such high-level physics that any roaming contributor attempting to learn has instead died. Quite messily. No, really --_ messy _. As such, the Guide recommends that you not think too hard about portals and just appreciate them._

What it doesn't say is that the Recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax was unconscious during her first portaling experience, from Earth to Cerise, in the bowels of a bounty hunter's ship. 

It was a good thing she was unconscious, too, because the first portal is always the worst.


End file.
